Unheralded Prophecy
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: Another Prophecy... Another Adventure... the fate of the world rests on the hands of two sworn enemies and a fiery sorceress...X/F... .:hint:.Chapter Three's up: Find out where Filia went to... contains a complete version of the prophecy... r
1. Chapter One

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

To tell you the truth, I have no idea who actually owns the series, only that they must be rolling in gold (convert it to whatever currency you wish) by now. What I would give to be related to those people!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ohayo, minna-san. I've rewritten this chapter as well as the next in connection with my discovery as to how Zelas REALLY got Deep Sea insane. Thanks a lot to Filia Metallium for letting me know. I feel so stupid! (bangs head on wall)

UNHERALDED PROPHECY

By: Ryuuen

Chapter One

            "What the…"

            Greater Beast Zelas Metallium nearly choked in a most undignified manner on her wine as the news that her brother told her sank in. Recovering somewhat from the shock, she reassumed her usual half-lidded, bored expression and met Dynast Grausherra's calm, placid eyes with her probing gaze. He should no better than to toy with her. But then…

            "Surely you must be joking, Dynast. Such a thing is unheard of!"

            "I wish I were, Zelas. I wish I were," came the somber, almost inaudible, reply.

            Zelas quirked a brow, trying her best not to loose her cool.

            "Dynast," she began again, more carefully, lest she… what's the word? FREAK OUT? "Are you positively sure about this? We don't want to arouse unwanted concern over the matter now, would we?"

            "I am not bluffing, Juu-ou," Dynast said sternly, closing his eyes with a thoughtful expression on his countenance. "This is a much too serious matter."

            _Hmm… He has a point there…_

"But what in L-sama's name made _them_ decide to… I mean, didn't we actually help _them_, against all Mother Chaos, SAVEthe world from Dark Star? Shouldn't _they _at least acknowledge THAT?"

            The dark-haired Mazoku Lord calmly reached into his tunic and procured a rather tattered piece of paper which he held before her face, just far enough for her to decipher the words embedded in red handwriting…

            **_Darkness beyond the blackness of twilight…_**

_            That's…_

"Dynast, what is this?"

            Ha-ou made no move to answer her question.

            **_Light beyond the rays of dawn…_**

****

****_And that's…_

Zelas gasped.

            _Could it be?_

_            **What has been is yet to be…**_

****

****_Does that mean…_

_            **Neither black nor white shall spawn.**_

****

****Zelas released the sheet of paper, which fluttered unheeded to the ground, and stared wide-eyed at her seemingly meditating brother.

            "Do you realize what this means, Dynast?"

            Slowly opening his eyes, Dynast slowly picked up the discarded scrap of paper and folded it neatly before pocketing it.

            "I do," he said calmly. _Too _calmly, Zelas noted.

            "**_Darkness beyond the blackness of twilight…_**" the Greater Beast quoted. "That must mean…"

            "Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, our Lord, Master and Creator…"

            "And **_Light beyond the rays of dawn…_**"

            "Refers…" Dynast stuttered. "To the Holy dragon, Ceipheid." Ha-ou whispered hesitantly the name, which, as a Mazoku, he was forbidden to speak.

            "**_What has been is yet to be…_**" Zelas continued to recite then paused. "Is that…"

            "The Kouma War…"

            It took a full minute for that amount of information to register.

            "The Kouma War… how will that…" 

            Dynast once again unveiled the infamous verses and explained, "This, I would have you know, has been a part of a telepathic message intercepted by Grou. It seems that one of the Elders of _their _race recently had a vision regarding that which has not yet come to pass (a fancy way of saying _future _^.~;) – a prophecy, if you may. It was in an ancient language of _their _race that even Grau had much difficulty translating it. This is the most accurate translation he could come up with. They would have been able to find out more had they not been detected."

            "A part? You mean there's more? Now how do you expect us to come up with a correct interpretation of that prophecy if the prophecy itself isn't complete? And what does the last part mean anyway?"

            "**_Neither black nor white shall spawn…_**" Dynast repeated solemnly. "To be frank with you, that is something we have yet to discover."

            Zelas frowned. "Dynast, tell me. Just when exactly did you perceive this message?"

            "A month ago."

            "And how long did you plan to keep it from us?"

            An uncomfortable silence ensues, each one feasting on the confusion of the other. Finally, the clinking of ice cubes breaks the stillness as the third remainder of the group who has yet to speak finally decided to voice out her thoughts. Setting her goblet down primly and uncrossing her legs, Deep Sea Dolphin remarked in an overly cheerful voice that made both her siblings cringe and a certain Beast Master fume. 

            "Why are you so bothered about it, Zelly? Lord Shabby could take on anyone anytime…" 

            Then, she added on second though, "If he were alive that is…"

            Zelas looked at Deep Sea as though she had suddenly sprouted pointy ears, a tail and golden wings.

            "If he were alive…" she reiterated with a predatory look. "If he were alive indeed… Yes, why don't we…"

            "Resurrect Lord Shabranigdo?" Dynast expressed his doubts. "I don't think so… That would entail _a lot _of work…"

            Kai-ou began to whimper. Zelas threw her a look of pure venom.

            "It's the best and only plan we have," she stressed. 

            Dynast shook his head solemnly. "You seem to be forgetting, Juu-ou, what fate the Mazoku race met during that war. We lost, Zelas. We lost. Even Lord Shabranigdo fell and if this upcoming war is anything like that of old…"

            Zelas seethed.

            "Besides, _they _have had a month to prepare for _their _ceremony. We haven't even started our search yet. Who knows? _They _could have successfully realized _their _plan even before the first shard of Lord Ruby Eye is revived…"

            _And whose fault is that?_

            Deep Sea Dolphin timidly raised her hand and squeaked. "Question?"

            "WHAT?" Zelas snapped. _Lord Shabranigdo would surely turn over in his seven graves if he saw HER! _the Greater Beast thought savagely. But then, she reminded herself that it was partly her fault that her only sister lost her mind.

            "Well," the rather terrified blue-haired Mazoku Lord replied. "I was just wondering… why did _they _even think of… I mean, aren't _they _supposed to represent LOVE and JUSTICE and all that is NOBLE and GOOD? Doing what they plan to do will sure cause a LOT of trouble."

            The two other Mazoku lords developed a rather pronounced twitch at every word, their minds sharing the same thought. If only she weren't their sister… _what a disgrace!_

 Dynast recovered from his rather uncharacteristic perturbance and loudly cleared his that. "Kai-ou, if you haven't figured it out for yourself, _they _must have thought _we _were planning to revive our Lord and took these precautions out of sheer paranoia."

            "But why do we have to resurrect Lord Shabby?" pursued Deep Sea. She had always been in awe of their Master.

            "Have you any other idea? And stop calling _him _SHABBY!" _Really now…_

            "Well…" she twiddled her fingers. "We could have some sort of _peace negotiations _and organize a _truce_…"

            "WHAT?" Zelas exclaimed in indignation. Never in her very long life and even after that would she condescend to speak with such… Suppressing the urge to transform into her beast form and trample a certain Ocean King, she forced herself to cool down. 

            _Calm down, Zelas. Calm down. Phibrizzo and Gaav are gone. It's just you three against those overgrown lizards…_

She looked almost pleadingly at the Supreme King who seemed to notice. Looking up from his musing, Dynast spoke, eyes flashing with determination. "Deep Sea is right."

            "She is?"

            "I am?"

            "DYNAST!!!"

            "Listen, Zelas. If we are able to trick _their _Elders into entering into a truce, that would buy us more time to hunt down the Seven Shards of Lord Shabranigdo and assure us that _they _would make no move towards the accomplishment of their original plan."

            "But what if _they _disagree?"

            "_They _won't. They are the "peaceful" race, after all."

            A wee evil smile crept up the Beast Master's face and her cat-slit eyes glistened playfully. "Oh, I see. _Trick_, eh? I've got the right… mazoku for the job…"

            Okay… I didn't change much… but still…

  


	2. Chapter Two

Please refer to Chapter One for the STANDARD DISCLAIMER

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hi there, minna-san. For those who have read the previous version, you'd notice that I omitted the part where Zelas reminisces on how she made her sister mad. Well, I just thought of explaining that in the next chapter since it somehow helps in the formation of this story's plot. Thanks once again to Filia Metallium for letting me know how Zelas REALLY got Deep Sea insane. And once again, I feel so stupid… (bangs head on tree)

UNHERALDED PROPHECY

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Two

            _Dark_… There was no other word that could have better described the place than just that… except probably _evil_. Walls of cold granite stretched out to form seemingly endless corridors, nondescript tapestries lining their otherwise murky bareness, elegant decorations that succeeded only in amplifying the gloom even when there was pretty much to begin with. Occasional torches with black flames were situated strategically, lame attempts at illumination, not that is occupants needed any, seemed to have done just the opposite. Black marble floors added to its overall ambience for, aside from its unearthly color, it managed to magnify even the nimblest of footsteps a thousand-fold.

            Xellos Metallium, general-priest to Beastmaster Zelas Metallium, sauntered leisurely down one of the previously described corridors and smirked. His Mistress surely was anything but a good interior designer… not that anyone minded or _dared _to point out, of course. He had spent all of his _extremely _long life with her to know better then to bother her over such trivial matters. He had no mission as of the moment, having just finished _disposing _of a rather disturbing group of lower-level mazoku that sought to finish off his Mistress. Now _that _was something you didn't see everyday. He had laughed his heart out when his Mistress gave him that particular mission. Well, he would have if he had a one. Nonetheless, those Mazoku were either very _brave _or very _stupid_ for daring to challenge the Greater Beast. Why he hardly had to lift a finger! _Fools!_ He let out a short derisive laugh that echoed eerily throughout the hallway. _Reminds me of those stupid Golden Dragons I slew during the War of Monsters' Fall… And speaking of Golden Dragons…_

For Xellos, unlike the other generals and priests of the three remaining Mazoku Lords, being free from a mission sure had his perks. His Mistress, treating him as a _son _rather than as a _servant_, allowed him a few liberties, one of which was spending some time off after every mission… time that he personally preferred to be spent teasing, tormenting and riling his favorite pet. Oh what beautiful chaos she created whenever he was near! He trembled with anticipation. Not that she wasn't rather infuriating at times, Xellos had to admit. There were times when Xellos caught himself daydreaming on what it would like to send a bolt of dark energy through her heart and end her life there and then just like what he did to a thousand of her kind… But then, he would remind himself that doing so would mean giving up his golden meal ticket. No. In as much as an annoyance that dragon was, he couldn't afford losing her. At least, not _yet_. It had been two years now since they traveled together, Xellos mused. It's not that he _missed _her or anything. No one would miss a stupid violent dragon now especially when said dragon managed to get on your nerves every passing second. Oh no. But then…

            Xellos always enjoyed the games he played with his little dragon. Yes, she was _his_. Well, as far as mazoku society was concerned, he had already laid claim to her. _If they do as much as lay a finger on her, I'll… _Well, suffice it to say that it was _something nasty_. She was _his _and only _he _can play and toy with her as _he_ chooses. Xellos wasn't possessive. No, he just _knew _what was _his _and wanted _others _to know what was _his_. _And speaking of her, I wonder what trouble my Fi-chan got herself into this time…_Probably, it was time she got yet another visit a certain trickster. And with that he teleported out of sight.

* * *

            It was a very pleasant morning. The sun was shining merrily from behind a few clouds. The wind was blowing softly, making the newly sown wheat dance in the breeze. Busy housekeepers were sauntering through the market in search for bargains on food, clothes, and whatnots. It was a perfect day. Too perfect in fact that it was a rare oddity to find Filia-san's Mace and Pottery Shop not only devoid of any customers but entirely closed. 

            "What do you think happened?" whispered one overly concerned housewife a.k.a. nosy busybody to the other.

            "I hope Filia-san isn't sick. I need a bag of her special tea for my husband. He's leaving for Saillune tomorrow."

            "Do you think Filia-san finally eloped with that young man who always liked to hang around her shop?"

            "Who? The one with purple hair? I always thought he was the father of that rather cute child she carries around."

            "Well, he is, isn't he?"

            The subject of their conversation listened on from where he was perched in amusement. _How interesting…Me? Val's father? _He chuckled lightly. _These people don't really know what they're talking about…But it is rather amusing. Better not forget to mention this to Filia-san…_

* * *

            "Oh, lizard lips. I'm back! Did you miss me?"

            Xellos phased into the extremely quiet house with his customary grin in place. He looked around, half-expecting to see an irked albeit mace-wielding dragon priestess approaching him and muttering "Baka namagomi mazoku" under her breath and was surprised when he found that the house was deserted. It was quiet alright. _Too _quiet… He tried again.

            "Fi-chan, where are you? Your favorite Mazoku has a little surprise for you…"

            Nothing.

            _What the hell's going on here?_

A crashing sound filled the air, drawing him from his thoughts.

            _Nani?_

Just then…

            "ITAI!!! Watch it, Gravos. That's my TAIL you're stepping on!"

            Xellos sweatdropped. He knew all too well who that person… err… mazoku was.

            "Yare, yare, Jiras-san. I didn't know you could yell as loud as your 'oneechan.'"

            The fox's eyes widened (well, the one without the eye patch did) as he realized who it was.

            "Xellos-san," he yelled in a manner that would have made Filia proud. "What are YOU doing here? If you dare touch Val-sama, I'll…"

            "Keep it easy, will you. I'm not here for Val." _At least, not yet_, he added mentally. "My dear Filia-san won't like it, ne? And speaking of that selfish dragon, where is she?"

            "I don't know," Jiras responded promptly, albeit firmly.

            "Are you sure?"

            "I'm sorry, Xellos-san, but I really don't know."

            "You don't know, eh?"

            "Yes."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "Fi-chan did not tell you _anything_?"

            "No."

            "Mou, and I thought she _trusted _you that much."

            Xellos smirked. This was going to be fun. _Not as much fun as my dear Fi-chan though…_ he mused.

            "Well," the rather confused fox began, stuttering. "Oneechan does trust me. There just are some things that she likes to keep to herself."

            "Nani? That's not the way _I _see it. If Fi-chan really trusts you, she would have given you even the slightest hint on where she was going, ne?"

            Jiras turned red. (and that's saying something.)

            "Well, she did!"

            "I don't think so."

            "She did to."

            "Did not!"

            "Did to!"

            "Okay, prove it."

            "I know exactly where oneechan went."

            "Why don't I believe you?"

            This was too much for Gravos. 

            "Alright, alright! She attended a meeting with those Ryuuzoku who did not perish during the battle with Dark Star at the Shrine of the Fire Dragon King. Now there. Stop bickering! Val-sama's sleeping."

            Jiras was petrified. Gravos paled. Crickets chirped. A tumbleweed passed by. A gust of wind blew. Yet another tumbleweed passed. More cricket chirps. 

            But Xellos was too submerged in his own thoughts to notice.

            _Nani? What are those stupid dragons up to this time? Then again…_

_            **Xellos…**_****

A very familiar voice echoed through his mind, disturbing his thoughts. What was going on? It was not like Juu-ou-sama to summon him during one of his vacations unless it was something important. Drawing himself back the real world, he dismissed the sulking figures in front of him nonchalantly.

            "Well, now, Jiras-san. It looks like I'd better be going. I'll tell Fi-chan you said hi. You too, Gravos-san. Ja!"

            And with that he teleported off to Wolf Pack Island, not quite satisfied with the meal that he had. He had to find that dragon soon.

* * *

            _Damn it! _Zelas cursed inwardly as she sipped her wine tensely. She sure hated a lot of things that day. She hated it when she didn't get her way. She hated it even _more_ when others ordered her around. She hated it _most _when the said _others _were Dynast Grausherra and Deep Sea Dolphin. Okay, she didn't half-mind _working _with Dynast. Well, not most of the time. What she couldn't bear was that _he _was actually siding with that stupid excuse for a Mazoku Lord. True, _her _suggestion wasn't bad but… _Damn that Kai-ou!_ Why did things always turn out in her favor even if she weren't aware of it?__

            _Maybe I should have not invited her to our meeting in the first place… _Zelas thought with venom. _If only I knew it was THAT important…_

Just then, the air thinned and a cloaked figure appeared, bowing low in reverence.

            "You summoned me, Mistress."

            "Rise, Xellos. Where have you been?"

            "Oh, here, there. It's nothing. I wouldn't want to trouble you with my whereabouts. Why did you call for me, Juu-ou-sama? Was it something I did?"

            Zelas stifled a smirk. Xellos somehow always had a way of lightening her mood.

            "No, Xellos. It's nothing. Was I _interrupting _something?" she asked suggestively.

            "I wish you were," Xellos, remarked, half-wistfully, half-truthfully.

            Zelas quirked a brow. 

            "Zelas-sama, do you need me to do anything as of the moment?"

            Uncertainty. Doubt. There was something bothering him and that concerned her. After all, what kind of _mother _wouldn't be concerned for her own _son_?

            "Xellos, are you alright? You seem… distracted…"

            "Juu-ou-sama, did you know of… I don't know… some survivors, some Ryuuzoku survivors from that incident with Dark Star?"

            Zelas frowned. _What exactly is he getting to?_

"Well, as a matter of fact, Xellos, I have heard of a few strange rumors about them. Why did you ask?"

            "Well, I visited Fi-ch… I mean, Filia-san a while ago and…"

            Zelas suppressed a smile. Her general-priest was worried about his favorite pet. _How… unusual…_

"She… well… was not there. My sources told me that she met with the remaining Ryuuzoku congregation."

            Zelas almost dropped her goblet.

            "What did you say?"

            Xellos looked quizzically at his Mistress. She never was this sidetracked.

            "The Ryuuzoku called for an assembly, Juu-ou-sama. I still haven't found out their agenda. Is anything wrong?"

            Zelas quickly composed herself.

            "No, Xellos. Nothing's wrong."

            "Then…"

            "You are wondering whether I could allow you to investigate this matter?"

            "Hai, Juu-ou-sama."

            "Alright, you may."

            "Thank you, Lord Beastmaster."

            "Just be sure to bring back as much information as you can. And do it quickly. You'll have a very important mission waiting for you when you return."

            "Hai, Zelas-sama."

            "Okay, you're dismissed."  

            Her general-priest once again bowed low before phasing out. Zelas slumped against her throne. _So, they have begun_…

            Standing up, she teleported straight to the North Pole.

            I had fun writing this chapter… hope you had fun reading it, too. More reviews shall be appreciated. Until the next chap, minna. 

_            ****_


	3. Chapter Three

Please refer to Chapter One for the STANDARD DISCLAIMER

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Sugoi, minna-san! I'm so happy that you liked this little ficcie of mine after all. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You'll be glad to know that it cheered up this little dragon immensely. I'm sorry for coming up with such a terrible story on how Dolphin got… well… I was too lazy to conduct research. I've made the necessary changes, though. Thanks again to Filia Metallium for clearing things out. And about the unnecessary spaces and short scenes, I apologize… It's just my writing style getting the better of me. Gomen, too, to a certain reviewer who was asking for some Filia-Xellos interaction… You'd get that in the next chapter most likely… I hope that'd be enough reason to watch out for that… 

It really gave me a headache coming up with a prophecy that SOUNDED as one so… 

Oh and BTW, gomen for the delay… I really am such a lazy writer. Bad Ryuuen, bad!

UNHERALDED PROPHECY

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Three

            The sun was shining brightly that day. Birds were chirping happily from the boughs of the trees that fringed the shady path. A summer-sweet breeze blew, sending golden locks fluttering in the breeze. A rather ruffled Filia Ul Copt frowned as she unsuccessfully tucked the wayward strands under her headdress. It was such a beautiful morning. Humming softly, she continued down on her way. She had had a considerably pleasant week's journey, after all. The weather had been unusually pleasant, wayside bandits exceedingly few and hospitable innkeepers graciously abundant. It had been almost perfect. _So much unlike traveling with Lina and the others…_she mused.

It had been almost two years now since the Dark Star incident and the Slayers have gone on their separate ways. She, for her part, had settled down in a quiet little village in the outskirts of the holy city of Saillune with Jillas, Gravos and Val, and opened a Mace and Pottery Shop which had earned her quite an ample sum of money. She had stayed there ever since, occupied by running the shop and raising Baby Val who had just hatched 6 months ago. The others, on the other hand, returned to their normal lives. Lina and Gourry, from what she had gathered, were still traveling with one another, killing bandits here, slaying mazoku there. They seemed to have made a living out of it, though, knowing them, they must have spent all their earnings on food. Filia barely heard from those two since they seldom seemed to visit the same town twice. Zelgadis, too, had resumed traveling and looking for his cure, dropping by once in a while only to ask for advice. Amelia, on the other hand, having reassumed her duties as Princess kept in touch with her regularly. Her letters, though overflowing with complaints, justice speeches and concerns on Zelgadis, were very much entertaining, Filia had to admit. The princess would, to be sure, drop by once in a while for a chat and some tea but those moments were seldom. Her royal bodyguards made sure of that. However, her most frequent visitor, she would rather do without. She really didn't understand why that filthy bit of mazoku gutter trash persisted on hanging around her shop almost everyday even if she made it painfully clear (pun not intended) that his presence was unwelcome. He would just sit there and be as annoying as possible as though he had nothing better left to do for the whole of his long miserable existence. He always did _something _to get her all riled up and when she tried to do _something _(*coughmace-samacough*) about it, he would just smile and phase out, the _fruitcake! _She had asked him once, out of sheer exhaustion, after a morning's chase, why he insisted on staying only to be met with that irritating waggle of a finger and his trademarked line, "Sore wa himitsu desu!" And then there were times when he just had to go and humiliate her in front of her customers… She didn't want to think of the rumors that were circulating. And he is such a hentai… Riling her more out of perversity than for his meal so that he could look up her skirt when she reaches for Mace-sama or see her naked when she transforms. Oh the mere _thought _of him made her seethe with rage… She just hoped he didn't drop by for one of his visits during her absence. If so, she hoped that Jiras had kept his promise and didn't tell him anything. And Val… _Oohh… if he does as much as lay a finger on MY child, I'll…_

Determinedly, she picked up her pace down the familiar road, intent upon reaching her home as soon as possible. It had been such a long week. Breaking into a run, she gathered her skirt and sprinted across the field into her home, her newly reacquired shrine jewel glistening in the sun. 

* * *__

            It had been two weeks ago since she received a mysterious message. She was busily preparing breakfast early in the morning after having done the laundry, as was her wont, when she heard a timid knock on her front door. Wondering whom it was and at the same time, she uttered an impatient "Just a minute!" while walking towards the front door. Checking her appearance before a full-length mirror and assuring herself that all was in place, she turned the knob gently just to find…

            She frowned. There was no one in sight. Muttering about practical jokes and idle neighbors, she started back inside when a nondescript package caught her attention. Reaching out to pick it up, she examined it closely. 

"Nani? What's this?" she mused. 

It was a box covered in white wrapping paper and tied with a golden ribbon. On a car, in golden ink, were written: **_To Miss Filia Ul Copt, High Priestess of the Fire Dragon King_**_._ Looking around for any sign as to who left it at her doorstep and finding none, she eyed the package in her hand warily before completely bringing it inside.

"Ohayo, oneechan!"  a still-yawning fox-man greeted her cheerfully while pushing the bacon she had left around in the pan.

"Ohayo, Jiras," she greeted him absent-mindedly and for once, ignored his reference to her. 

Jiras looked up at her curiously and, noticing the package for the first time, asked, "Oneechan, what's that?"

Filia shook her head, placing the unopened package down on the dining room table. "I don't know. I heard a knock a while ago and when I went to check on who it was, I found no one there except for this," she said, gesturing to it.

"Really?" Jiras remarked, pushing the cooked strips of bacon into a plate. "Doesn't it say who it comes from?"

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't," Filia replied. "All it says here is that it's for me. Funny though that whoever sent this even included my title as Ryuuzoku priestess."

"Nani, oneechan? Could it be that Xellos-san is playing another trick on you?"

She shrugged. "Could be? Who knows what that baka namagomi mazoku could be thinking of?"

"…"

"But, no," she whispered after a moment of silence. "Knowing that stupid mazoku scum, he wouldn't stoop to something as ordinary as this."

"Then why don't you just open it, oneechan?"

Filia blinked. "Why of course, I…"

Just then, a loud wail was heard from the east wing. It was Val. Switching quickly from I-wonder-what-in-the-world-is-in-that-box mode to oh-no-my-baby's-crying mode, she rushed upstairs, bumping into a still dazed Gravos in her rush.

* * *

            "Oyasumi nasai, oneechan, Val-sama!" 

            "Good night, boss, Val-sama!"

            "Good night you two," Filia replied with a smile as she watched her helpers descend into their quarters downstairs. It was a very strenuous day. They had just finished accomplishing that large order that came the previous week and had delivered it to their very rich patron who was very pleased. They made such a profit from the sale that she took the two out to some tavern and treated them to an all-you-can-eat dinner. Thankfully, though, her helpers didn't have bottomless pits for stomachs unlike a certain red-haired sorceress and her knight. She chuckled at the thought and laying a sleeping baby ancient dragon down gently in crib, she turned and left.

            Entering her room, she began changing into her nightgown when she suddenly remembered something. Rushing downstairs, she was relieved to find the package sitting regally upon her dining table, just where she had left it that morning. Lifting it up gingerly, she undid the bow and tore through the wrapping paper. Inside was a box with a very familiar seal… Filia's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the said seal to be that of the Grand Elder, Saichuro. With trembling fingers, she opened the box to find a sparing golden orb inside. A small pierce of parchment fell out of it, which she hurriedly picked up. It was blank, at first, but the moment she touched it, words began to form across it, in a very queer handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Ul Copt,_

_It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. I trust that, in as much as you are reading this letter now, you have come across a very familiar seal on the box we sent you. In connection with this, I would wish to introduce myself. I am Milgazia, the newly appointed Chief Elder of our clan. You may wonder how it is that we survived through the ordeal with Dark Star, something I would wish to discuss with you. Also, I wish to inform you that, in spite of the charges placed against you by my predecessor, your rank and status as High Priestess of Karyu-ou-sama has not been declared void. We have started the rebuilding of our race a year ago and we need all the help we can get. I have heard of your participation in the accomplishment of the Dark Star prophecy and certain circumstances have rendered your services compulsory. In connection with this, I would like to inform you that there shall be a gathering of the Ryuuzoku congregation on the seventh day of next week at the Shrine of the Fire Dragon King. I assume that you know the way. We shall be waiting…_

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely yours,_

                                                                                                                                    _Milgazia_

_Chief Elder of Ryuuzoku_

_High Priest of the Water Dragon King_

            Filia blinked, trying with difficulty to grasp what the letter conveyed. It was unexpected She really didn't know how to react. The letter had been too straightforward and blunt for comfort, she just had to sit down. Sinking into one of the chairs nearby, she reread the letter while massaging her temples. It was true. Her eyes weren't deceiving her. It was true. She was not the lone survivor of her kind, as what she had believed. She knew she should have been extremely happy with this knowledge but for some reason, she wasn't.  Going through the letter for a third time, she faltered slightly when it came to the line_ in spite of the charges placed against you by my predecessor. _And then it all came back to her. How her Elder used her, lied to her about their race, kept things from her. How he turned away from her when she was in need. How he left her alone in the cave when Xellos had taken her as hostage… She let out a bitter laugh. He didn't need her _then_. He told her she was _useless _to her kind. They turned their back on her, disowned her and now… _certain circumstances have rendered your services compulsory…_She sighed. This was a tough decision. The part of her that remained true to her Order to swallow her pride and offer herself once again into the holy office. However, the selfish part of her that just couldn't forget the past, wanted to just ignore the letter. But what if… 

            Standing up determinedly, the Ryuuzoku priestess walked purposefully towards her room. She needed her rest. It was going to be a long journey ahead of her.

* * *

            "Take care, Filia-neechan! We promise to take care of Val-sama and the house while you're gone!" Jiras piped up.

            "Thank you, Jiras. I will," Filia smiled as she tucked her traveling bag securely around her waist and adjusted her priestess headdress. "And remember… No explosives in the house."

            "Hai," the fox bobbed his head.

            "We'll miss you, Boss!" wailed Gravos while holding Baby Val.

            "I'll be back before you know it," she said cheerfully. She started for the door and, as though remembering something she stopped and looked back. "Oh and by the way, if Namagomi comes and asks where I am, tell him you know nothing. If he persists, I give you full permission to use my arsenal of spare maces in the shed. Ja!"

            And with that, she went on her way.

* * *

            "Oh Ceipheid!" Filia exclaimed at the sight that met her eyes. She had never thought she would be able to see the shrine, which she had served all of her life in its current state. Gleaming pillars of gold glistened from afar, a blinding light rivaling that of L-Sama herself. Erected in its grounds was a magnificent statue of none other than the Flare Dragon with the Four Lesser Dragon Deities, each facing their designated territories. All around could be seen the remnants of her kind busy at work, children running around playfully. Filia sighed. _Just like the old times…_It was such a wonderful sight to behold. So enraptured in its splendor was she that she didn't notice a timid young girl who approached her. 

            "Umm, excuse me, miss…" the child began.

            "…"

            "Umm… Miss Filia…"

            "…"

            "Miss Filia Ul Copt!"

            Filia jumped. "Nani? Oh… hi there."

            The little girl blushed. "You are Miss Filia Ul Copt, aren't you?"

            Filia smiled sweetly. "Why, yes. What is your name?"

            "Lizelle Un Paix. I'm a shrine-maiden-in-training, Miss Ul Copt, and Milgazia-sama asked me to bring you to the throne room. He saw you from afar."

             "I see," she smiled yet again. "Nice to meet you, Lizelle." _She somehow reminds me of myself…_Filia mused.

            The priestess-in-training smiled meekly and said timidly, "Shall we go now, Miss Ul Copt?"

            "Filia."

            "Nani?"

            "I'd really like it if you called me Filia."

            The little girl flushed. "Hai, Filia-sama."

            Filia smiled in return and offered her hand. "Alright. Let's go then."

            Lizelle happily accepted it and slowly led her into the shrine.

* * *

"So, you have come."

            "Hai, Milgazia-sama."

            "I see."

            Milgazia, the newly appointed Chief Elder of her clan, a rather handsome middle-aged golden dragon with long blond hair who served Suiryu-ou, rose from his throne and approached the Ryuuzoku priestess standing before him with a defiant look slowly. 

            "I assume that you are yet to forget my predecessor's acts?"

            "Hai," came the stiff reply.

            Milgazia let out a sigh. "Miss Ul Copt, in as much as I look up to the late Saichuro-sama, I am not saying that his abandonment is justifiable."

            "That is good to know, your Eminence."

            "Therefore, could you assure us of your cooperation?"

            There was silence. 

            And then, in a firm, unwavering voice, she answered, "If there is a need for my services, Sire."

            Milgazia smiled. "That is good to know, Miss…"

            But he was interrupted. "But what, may I know, do you need my help for?"

            The Elder dragon gave her an amused look. "Always down to business aren't we? Well, since you came to ask, you were summoned in connection with a prophecy."

            Filia fought off a groan.

            "Just recently, I have received a lot of queer visions, very disturbing visions if I may add. After each vision, a verse would suddenly cross my mind, which I have written down. That has been a month ago. Now that the prophecy is complete, I have some of the wisest members of the council interpreting it."

            Filia unconsciously raised a brow. _What has that got to do with me?_

            And, as though reading her mind, and let me remind you that that is a possibility, Milgazia continued, "However, just recently, I have been informed of a certain priestess of the Fire dragon King who was responsible for the fulfillment of the Dark Star prophecy. And that is you, am I correct?"

            Filia nodded. "Hai, Milgazia-sama."

            "Therefore, I would like to entrust to you one of the copies of the prophecy. I would like you to go over it and produce an interpretation of it within two weeks. That would decide whether the measures we are undertaking are necessary."

            Filia looked puzzled. "Pardon me, your Eminence. _Measures?_"

            Milgazia nodded. "Hai. If what the council says is correct, there may be a need to…"

            "A need to?"

            "To resurrect Lord Ceipheid."

            "Nani?"

            "It seems that the prophecy if of the reoccurrence of the Kouma war."

            Filia's eyes grew wide. "If so, then…"

            "Yes, Miss Ul Copt. It may be that the Mazoku are now planning to raise their own lord. Somehow, a month ago, they were able to intercept a telepathic message that one of the members of the council was sending me. They may have figured out what we were planning and may have started doing the same."

            Filia blinked. This was more serious than she had thought.

            Milgazia sighed, as though reminiscing his experiences during the previous war. "I never thought I would live to see through another such war."

            "Am I dismissed, Sire?" 

            "Hai. Oh, and by the way, Miss Ul Copt. Is it true that… that general priest of Beastmaster Metallium frequently… calls at your place?"

            Filia twitched but managed a weak, "Hai, Milgazia-sama."

            "I see. Here," he handed her a scroll. "For our sake, this is magically enchanted so that only you could read its contents. Please do be present at the Great Hall an hour from now."

            "Hai, Milgazia-sama." And with that, she took her leave.

* * *

            "Good night, Boss!"

            "Sweet dreams, oneechan!"

            Filia smiled in return. It was good to be home. Val was tucked snugly in bed, snoring lightly, having worked himself up into a frenzy when he say that "'kaachan" had finally arrived. Laying aside her headdress, she took out the scroll that the Chief Elder had handed to her during their meeting. She had yet to open it previously, for fear of losing it so it was just now, in the confines of her living room that she chose to do so. Carefully unrolling the scroll, she was surprised to find it blank. But then, slowly, in a handwriting she recognized as her own, appeared the words in golden ink:

 _Darkness beyond the blackness of twilight,_

_Light beyond the rays of dawn;_

_What has been is yet to be,_

_Neither black nor white shall spawn._

_Darkness bonded with Light,_

_Light bonded with Darkness,_

_Priest, priestess,_

_Hold the key._

_Four pillars of light,_

_Awaken from endless slumber;_

_Three towers of night,_

_Secrets uncover._

_And with a union of the two,_

_Shall come a false dawn;_

_Enmity as old as time,_

_In deceit, won._

_Seven remnants of Darkness,_

_One destroyed forever,_

_Questions unanswered,_

_The enemy holds the answer._

_And in the time to follow,_

_Chaos shall ensue;_

_Darkness bonded with Light,_

_Shall hide the sun from view._

_Crimson beyond blood that flows,_

_Eternal chaos in mind,_

_Enemies, allies, long forgotten,_

_Unmindful of his kind._

_Five icons of another world,_

_Of all that is noble and true,_

_Light bonded with Darkness,_

_Shall make the sun rise anew._

_How it was, _

_How it is, _

_How it will be,_

_Shall be._

_She who is neither black nor white,_

_Darkness and Light shall again unite;_

_Seal forever an immortal body,_

_Another returns to slumber._

_And Order shall reign,_

_Chaos subdued;_

_Deep within the Sea of Chaos,_

_Balance is restored._

            Filia frowned. Milgazia was right. The first verse was too easy. _Darkness beyond the blackness of twilight _referred to Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo. _Light beyond the rays of dawn _was naturally her lord, Flare Dragon Ceipheid. _What has been is yet to be _refers to the Kouma War, as what her Elder deduced. But what would cause this occurrence? Taking out a clean piece of parchment, she read through the rest of the lines.

            She was pondering on the line_ neither black nor white shall spawn _when a lavender gloved hand reached out and plucked the scroll from under her nose. Filia seethed. She knew all too well who it was. Brandishing her mace, she turned to face the culprit.

            "NAMAGOMI!!!"

* * *

            .:sighs in relief:. Now that was a long one. I'm glad you made it till the end. And for those who haven't figured it out yet, this chap, aside from the first and last paragraphs, is basically a flash back. Don't ask me why. Anyway, more reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. The more reviews, the sooner you get the next part with your most awaited Filia-Xellos interaction. .:winks:. Oh, and by the way, I hope the prophecy didn't sound too cliché.

            Ja ne, for now! See you next chap, I hope… 


End file.
